An Unbreakable Bond
by Insanity's Dream
Summary: Eternal hiatus.
1. Stranger's Need

**Authors Note**

**This story has been edited for its own good. Nothing major, just different word uses, grammar issues, and the placement of ideas.**

**This is my first fanfic to ever be posted online. Also the the first to not be a one shot, a dropped project, and to have a full story.**

**The more you review now, the more likely you are to have a lemon.**

**Enjoy.**

Yazoo sat there dazed. He loved the fact that he was alive. He truly did. But upon seeing this, his heart stopped.

In his beeline of sight was a young girl. But by the looks of it she was accompanied by someone. A taller, older woman walked next to her. They were on a walk, as it appeared, and were passing by the alley he was in. Maybe if he was quiet enough he would go unseen

Yazoo remembered the little girl. It wasn't that long ago him and his brothers were on their search for mother. It was probably a little over a week. Though he was alive in the end he lost, survived, and was enslaved to a broken and most likely dislocated arm, a concussion to his left temple, scars and scratches all over, major bruises, and a torn leather suit, exposing parts of his chest, arms, and legs.

He felt dirty. His long silver hair was a mess and stained with blood and dirt.

They looked like they were searching for something. Maybe they were searching for the last of the infected children. Yazoo heard from people passing by that children and adults were being rid of the disease known as Geostigma.

They stopped halfway and started to turn down the alley.

NO!

If he was spotted then he would more than likely be killed. Though in his current state he already knew he was going to die, if not from the wounds, then from starvation and dehydration, but at this particular moment he didn't want to be killed by an enemy.

He tried to squish himself even further in between the brick wall, the trash cans and a pipe. He was completely unseen unless you were to walk up to him and notice from the corner of your eye.

He hoped they would just leave the alley, and walk away, but they didn't. When they reached him the taller woman kept walking, leaving him completely unnoticed. That is until the little girl found him.

She pointed to him and said, "Tifa look. It's an old man. And he's injured too!"

Old man? Hardly. Unless being in your early 20's is old, he would be insulted. And that he was. He glared up at her. But with his bangs covering his eyes, it was quite hard to tell, let alone see them.

The woman known as Tifa walked over to her and studied her discovery. Almost instantly she gasped. "Marlene, this isn't an 'old' man." She told her. "Run back home ok? I'm going to see what I can do here?"

The little girl nodded running away. Tifa looked down at hi and crouched, becoming level with him.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before, are you one of the three who tried bringing reunion?"

Yazoo didn't answer. He would never tell her anything. He stared at her coldly before trying to stand up. He managed to stand, but the second he did he stumbled and fell against the wall, crushing his broken arm.

He groaned in pain. Tifa stood up to help him, touching his uninjured arm softly. Yazoo threw her arm away and started to walk away. When he got about a little more than five feet away, he crumbled to the ground. First falling on his knees, then completely lying down, unconscious. Tifa rushed to his side. She turned him over to lie on his back. She placed a hand on his forehead, feeling a slight burning feeling. He had a fever.

Tifa quickly and carefully, without ant hesitation, pulled his uninjured arm around her neck, and pulled slightly. Enough to give her access to wrap an arm around his waist, hoisting him up. She dragged him along like this until she reached her destination.

7th Heaven.

Tifa set him gently on the couch in the living room. She looked around and called if anyone was home. But no one sounded so she took that as they all left.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it with warm water and collecting a wash clothe from the cabinets.

Walking back next to the occupied couch she set the bowl on the coffee table, which was in front of the couch, and damped the clothe. She rung it out and began to wash the man's face.

All the while she began to ponder around thoughts like, _'I thought he was supposed to die. That explosion was big enough to take out Sephiroth if he didn't die.' _and _'how did he come back to life?' _

While lost in thought, Tifa accidentally pressed a little too hard on the gash just below his hairline on his temple, causing him to stir from his slumber.

Tifa froze in place. The cause in her freeze at this very moment?

His eyes fluttered open. Allowing her to read his current train of thoughts and emotion. He was sad, confused, hurt, and other emotions she didn't want to know.

He struggled for his voice, finding it very hard to speak. but finally pulled together a simple question. "W-where am I?" His voice was raspy and weak, but it was loud enough to hear.

Tifa gave him a comforting smile, brushing some tresses from his eyes carefully.

"Your safe." Though it wasn't much, she at least made it sound with assurance, and hope to show him he wouldn't be harmed.

Yazoo nodded and was about to give him her apperception, but she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't speak now. Your voice is weak. Get some rest, we'll talk when your healthy again."

He nodded and, almost instantly, fell back asleep. She went back to cleaning him off.

Tifa was still a bit awestruck. NEVER in her life had she seen eyes with so much emotion. And though his voice was a bit flabby and hard to read she could sense essences of question, pain, disbelief, and even worry. His blue/green eyes told her his thoughts of mind. How much of distrust and grief he felt at that moment. But she did have to admit, he was a bit calmer than his brothers had been.

She remembered all the descriptions Cloud gave her of the three.

Kadaj was quite the rebel. His cruel and demeaning mind gave insane a whole new level. Though he looked like a boy, he was the leader and the youngest. His fighting could rival Cloud, had it not been for the box he was holding. But in the end Kadaj was really only a lost child. It was sad really. All your life your looking for something that was smashed into your brain, and before your even close to the age of an adult you die. She remembered Yuffie bawling into tears at the story she was given. She felt bead for him as well as Tifa.

Yazoo was probably the middle. Cloud didn't say a whole lot about him except he was quite cunning. His aim could probably match Vincent's, maybe even surpass him. His movements were like water. No real form or anything, just flow. He wouldn't even say anything, just give a very mischievous smirk. Cloud thought he wasn't even real fighting. He always looked bored and smirked a lot noting his joy filled brawl. He resembled Sephiroth in appearance, but not quite much as Kadaj.

Loz was the strongest of the three. And yes she remembered him quite clearly. His buff appearance wasn't even close to how strong he really was. Though despite his appearance of a tough guy, he was actually quite the crybaby.

They certainly had differences in each other. But she wondered how they acted at home, if they even had one. Were they all brotherly? Did they argue a lot? Or did they get along like regular siblings?

She couldn't but wonder, but then realized something.

She figured out his name!

She had already seen Loz, more appropriate, fought him. Cloud described Kadaj as a small boy in his late teens with short silver hair. And seeing as how its only been about a couple weeks and he couldn't have gotten any bigger or his hair grow any longer. This man before her must be Yazoo.

After finishing with his face she thought he might be out for a while so she better clean him and bandage him properly.

And as if on cue Yuffie barged into the house.

"HELLO TIFA!" She screamed with energy.

Tifa tried to quiet her down. "Shhh. Keep it down."

Yuffie looked hurt. "Awww! That's not nice! Why does it need to be so quiet, huh?" She knew Tifa better than anyone. And she _knew _it was odd to try and keep the house quiet.

Tifa answered freely. Not caring what her reaction would be. "I'm trying to recover a man from his injuries, and at the moment he's sleeping."

Yuffie gasped. "What are you serious? Where is he? Is it someone we know?"

Tifa was a bit annoyed with all the questions, but she dared not tell her that. She simply answered them. "You could say we know him, he's on the couch resting if you want to see him."

And before she knew it Yuffie was in the living room. Her jaw was hung open in shock. "Tifa…you…you _do _know who this is…right?" Yuffie suddenly became quiet. Either she was lost in though or she was awaiting answer.

"Yes I know. But like Cloud said, 'everyone deserves a second chance.' And I think I'll take that to heart, so long he doesn't try to kill someone again."

Yuffie nodded. Then went back to her bubbly self. "So Tiff do ya need any help? I'm here so what can I do?" She asked with a smile.

Tifa was grateful she wanted to help. "Um. Well first off keep it down, so we don't wake him. And at the moment I need to undress him so we can put some bandages on."

Yuffie ran to the bathroom and came back with a first aid. "So Tiff, do you know his name?"

"Yes I believe Cloud said it was 'Yazoo."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow then giggled. "That's a funny name!"

Tifa smiled. "I guess so. Yuffie can you come over here and lift him up?"

Yuffie walked over to Yazoo and lifted him into a somewhat sitting position, with her hands on his shoulders to keep him in balance.

Tifa began to undo all the buckles and strapping, that are keeping his leather in place. Then she hesitantly, at first, began to unzip the trench coat, seeing as how it was the most torn and ripped article on him. When it was fully unzipped she gasped.

From his neck to about his mid chest was bandaged. It was wrapped up tightly and layered pretty thick, as if he didn't want anyone to see what it was. She decided to pay no attention to it since the bandages were clean and looked alright.

All along his chest and torso were countless bruises of all colors. The marble flesh was now a colorful rainbow. One in particular was big and marred on his left shoulder. It was ranging from the colors blue, black, purple, red, brown, and a tinge of green. She ran her fingers over it lightly, noting his skin twitch from it, and his face winced a little. Tifa stopped and began to take of the leather coat fully, throwing the material to the side.

She looked him over, noticing other cuts and gashes that were inhuman for any living being to bare.

She wrapped his torso, where a still bleeding cut was formed. As she went to examine his arms and saw old scars that must have been there for years. There were cuff like rings around his wrists, like he had been tied down. As she examined the various cuts, scars, flesh wounds, and all that stuff she wrapped the flesh wounds and put ointment on cuts and scratches, just in case. She started working on his right arm, that looked a bit deformed. Upon touching it, she felt his muscles tighten up. She took her hand away and wrapped it up in a sling. Deciding she could snap it up in place when he wakes up.

"There! That's it for his upper body," Tifa stated brushing some hair out of her face.

"Does that mean I can let go now? His heavy ass is too heavy for me." Tifa nodded and she let go of Yazoo. He flopped back onto the couch and he landed softly, but not soft enough for him to not moan in pain.

Tifa sighed. "Yuffie you need to be a little more gentle. Remember he's injured."

Yuffie huffed. "So what? He's a bad guy till the very end. And you want me to forgive him so easily for nearly bringing the planet to destruction?"

"Um something like that yeah." She replied sarcastically. "Look, though I don't entirely agree with everything Cloud says, this one I think I'll stick to for a while. He always says everyone deserves a second chance."

This time it was Yuffie's turn to sigh. She shook her head and said, "I swear that Cloud is seriously starting to be more of a pain in the ass more and more."

"Um, Yuffie?"

"Hmm."

Tifa blushed slightly. "We need to get his pants off"

Tifa began to unzip his skin tight leather. She stopped and looked up at Yuffie who was still a bit baffled by the realization.

"Yuffie! Come and help me, please!" She scolded.

Yuffie ran over to the other end of the couch. She tugged at his pant legs. Tifa hesitantly unzipped his skin tight leather pants. She began peeling off his leather clad legs, Yuffie assisting by tugging at the bottoms. They had gotten the pants off and he was left in his undergarments.

Tifa stared at the pants for a second, then back at the man. Yuffie snatched the pants from her and studied them for herself.

"Garbage." She said as she threw the pants to the now 'garbage' pile, which consisted of his boots, trench coat, gloves, socks, and shirt.

His legs were just about as bad as his chest, but slight differences in injuries. Rough purple bruises marked his ankles. He had huge gashes here and there, and lots of scratches. She almost felt sorry for him in this condition. She wrapped up his wounds that were deep and cleaned off minor cuts, only paying real attention to the serious wounds.

Tifa sighed. "That should do it. Thank you Yuffie." Tifa gave her a smile of appreciation as well, in which Yuffie gladly returned, grinning.

"No prob Tiff. So what now? He won't be up for a while."

Tifa thought for a moment. Then she finally spoke up, after a moment of silence. "I don't know. Hey what happened to everyone? I was only gone for a short time and they're already gone."

Yuffie seemed as though she didn't really know. By the way she sighed and shrugged off the question. But, nonetheless she answered. "Marlene came running back and was saying something about you two finding an old man lying in the streets, which actually appears to be on of our ex enemies. An extremely hot enemy at that."

"Yuffie!" Tifa shouted in surprise.

"What? You know its true! So don't lie!"

Tifa went red in the face. "Will you just finish telling me what happened, instead of debating this?"

"Fine!" Yuffie pouted. "Well when she told Cloud that he was thinking it was an old man that you were helping, so he took Denzel and Marlene and left. He said he wouldn't be back in a while, so he kicked me out! The bastard! He has some nerve!"

"Oh. Ok. I thought something really important came along and he had no choice but to take the kids with him."

Some time had passed since Yuffie first stopped by and helped Tifa with 'Yazoo' and Cloud had yet to return. It had been at least two weeks. Two weeks and Yazoo never woke up. Yuffie made stops to visit her and help her out a bit and keep her company. Living with an unconscious man wasn't very fun, nor were they close to be called 'company'

Every now and then Yuffie would crack a joke like, 'when the hella will Cloud get his royal behind back here? My own ass needs a resting!'.

Tifa was more surprised by the way he recovered. It was quite quickly yet some of the scars wouldn't even change its color. They just sat there, never taking any effect on coloring. She wondered if those were even wounds.

All the while he was resting Yuffie and her washed him up. Giving him a bath so he wouldn't smell. Changing him into a set of clothes that Cloud never wore, seeing as how his old all leather attire was ripped and shredded. And put him in a guest room so he didn't feel uncomfortable and wake up.

Today Tifa in at the table thinking. She hadn't had a visit from Yuffie in a while and was quite bored. She decided some cleaning would take her mind off things, so she started doing the dishes.

Her thoughts regained control again and she began running through them. She was debating whether or not the situation at hand could turn out even worse.

CREAK!

THUMP!

BANG!

CLASH!

Tifa was startled by theses sounds. And in result caused her to drop a plate, shattering it into pieces, and rub up the stairs to what made her surprised. The man had woken up. And in doing so he not only fell, but

Tried to hang onto something but failed, causing a glass cup fall to the floor.

Yazoo moaned in pain and tried getting up, but quickly stopped when he looked up to see Tifa standing in the doorway.

Tifa was frozen in place again. His eyes had caught hers and she couldn't look away. Yazoo had tried again to stand up but his hand pressed roughly onto a shard of glass and cut his left hand open. He hissed and stumbled onto his broken arm, elapsing an even louder growl in pain.

This time his eyes shut, allowing Tifa to take this moment of opportunity to rush to his side. "Don't strain yourself." Was all she could come up with.

She reached a hand out to help him up. When her hand touched his shoulder he shrugged off. He looked back up at her. His cold eyes burning into her warm ones.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Tifa wasn't too surprised, but was still a bit shocked. And then she wondered why he was so heartless all of a sudden, although she had a feeling she already knew why. After a moment she finally got her .

"You're one of brother's friends aren't you?" His voice sounded spiteful.

Tifa gulped and then nodded. "Humph. Is he even here?"

Tifa shook her head. "No ones here except me."

Yazoo smirked. "That's not very smart. Well whatever. If he's not here then I have no business being here." Yazoo struggled getting up without help, but he managed. He exited the room and was in front of the stairs. He was a couple of steps down when he lost his balance.

Tifa thought this went in slow motion. Each step down he either his head, butt, broken arm, or knee. It all would've been very amusing, had it not been for the fact that he was injured.

Tifa was by his side in a matter of seconds.

"Yazoo?" She asked turning him over to lay on his back. He opened his eyes and didn't look any more broken than he did before.

"H-how do you know my name?"

She smiled. "It's all right. Cloud told me." Yazoo nodded and started to get his way to stand, with Tifa by his side gently pulling him up. Yazoo leaned a bit on Tifa for support. Tifa lead him back upstairs into the guest room that was now his.

"This will be your room from now on ok?"

Yazoo seemed a bit uneasy with this. "I'm not staying here for long you know. When my wounds are healed I'm leaving this place and you people."

Tifa sighed. Yup. Cloud was right. He IS a very complicated person.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Would you like a can of shut the hell up?" Yazoo's head was hurting, and the pain in his chest was becoming stronger. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but he couldn't stand it any more.

Yazoo hissed in pain and fell onto the floor clutching at his heart. He blood felt hot and it boiled up to his brain. He screamed. Tifa didn't know what to do. She kneeled by his side and rested a hand on his back.

"Yazoo? Yazoo!"

Everything around him was spinning. Before he knew it he saw silver spots sparkling before his eyes. The darkness covered his vision.

**Yazoo: i...I fainted?**

**Yeah you're a wuss. Now do me a favor and reveiw. Or cut your head off wit this lil doggy! -holds up monopoly piece- YEAH! Thats what I thought! I tried my best not to make it sound too boring, but i dunno what happened. I'm thinking the chapter up now n typin it up as it comes, so reveiw n I'll post it as soon as possible. ...Maybe. Now R&R  
**


	2. A Call From Cid

**Author's Note**

**HEY LOOKIE WHAT I DID!!**

…..

**I edited the damned thing. Literally. I was reading over everything and I found a lot of flaws, so I went back and edited the whole story.**

**This chapter in particular was really out of hand. When I was writing it, I didn't realize that parts of this weren't supposed to be happening yet…so I changed it! HAH!!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Yazoo woke up with a pounding head. At this moment he didn't _dare _open his eyes, in fear they'll bleed from pain. Yazoo waited a moment or two before he opened his eyes, to adjust to the pain that was now there to bring him agony.

He adjusted to the light with ease and began looking around.

He was in the bed of his, _temporary, _room. He inwardly groaned. He just wanted to leave. He looked by his bedside to find a girl asleep. Tifa had fallen asleep at his side the whole night. Half of her was in a chair, while the other half apparently collapsed on the bed.

She was peaceful awake _and_ in her asleep. '_How can someone look so calm?' _He thought. '_Is it even possible?'_ Her hair was slightly out of place and her lips were parted slightly open. He could've sworn he seen a little bit of drool dangle from the corner of her mouth, but then again it could have been lip gloss or his imagination. Right?

Yazoo had never seem some look this way before. He couldn't come up with the proper word for it. Various words and little phrases ran through his head.

Adorable.

Cute.

Stunning.

Beautiful.

Angelic.

Pure.

Innocent.

….

Even…

Yazoo stopped himself there. Was he _actually _falling for her? The enemy? And most likely his end. Yazoo soon felt a stab in his heart. What is this agonizing feeling deep within his chest? His blood was on fire!

Oh yeah, he was still at halftime before death. He thought for a moment at the realization hit him.

He clutched at his heart once again. His heart was in deep pain, he couldn't take it anymore. He looked around, there was a glass of water at the bedside. Maybe a cold drink would cool this pain down?

Yazoo reached for the glass, gulping the water down within seconds. It didn't help much, but enough to cool down the scorching fire within and satisfy the pain within for a while.

He clutched at his heart again. A warm beating feeling flooded throughout his body. He had only felt this way only a few times in his life. And each were a bad memory. One of them was not too long ago when they had found Jenova's head. There were a couple of others, but he dare not speak of them.

Tifa was beginning to wake up, which startled him at first.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she sat up.

"Yazoo, your up." She exclaimed sleepily.

He nodded. "Am I not supposed to be?"

She shook her head. "No, it alright. Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

She was right. Yazoo rested a hand on his stomach. It was true, he hadn't eaten in while. About a week to be exact. He nodded his head.

Tifa smiled and walked out of the room.

Yazoo shook his head when she left. _'I should not be begging for food from the enemy. What am I, a dog on their leash?' _He couldn't believe how low he was stooping.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Tifa was thinking the same thing. Well almost.

'_What was I thinking, bringing him here? For all I know, he's plotting against me._'

As she was finishing up and was carrying a tray of food, the phone rang. She had nearly dropped the platter as it was a surprise.

She walked over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Tifa? Girl that'd better be you!"

"Cid? Why are you calling?" Tifa asked a bit shocked that Cid of all people would call her this early. After hearing a brief moment of silence and mumbling she got an answer.

"Tifa quit yer naggin'! God damn its no wonder Cloud keeps quiet around you!"

"Did you call to tell me about me, or what?" Tifa scolded, offended by his remark.

"Yeah. Yeah. Cloud wanted me at tell ya that he'll be back in a few days er whatever."

By the sound of it, he couldn't exactly remember. Either way Tifa was taken aback by this.

"Are you sure? Where'd he go?"

"Girl, hell if I knew! He acts like I'm some kinda messenger boy! Him and that lil thief! Yuffie also said she'd be there in a bit, so don leave! PLEASE! I don want that thief throwin up on my new ship dammit! I swear I'll throw that girl off my ship in a h-"

"I get it? I'll see you later Cid."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatevea."

Finally she hung up the phone. She stood there bewildered by the information she just received. Cloud was supposed to be back in a few days! What would he say when he found out Yazoo was staying with them? Would he be mad? Run off again? What?

All these thoughts were going threw her head and she spaced out till she realized the tray in her hands becoming rather cold.

She scowled and went back into the kitchen and heated the meal up again. She walked back upstairs to find Yazoo looking out the window as the sun was rising. She walked in silently. He didn't seem to notice her.

"Hey Yazoo?"

"Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you." He didn't even look at her, which made her a bit skeptical.

Tifa didn't know how to respond to that. She wasn't expecting that question for a while, yet he insisted in her telling him why.

She walked over to his bedside, setting a tray on the table.

Yazoo turned to her when she didn't answer right away. "Well?"

She didn't want to answer. At least not right away. "Um, we'll talk about that later. Here, I made some food for you.." She gestured over to the food on the night stand. He looked over at it and back to the window.

"Hey Yazoo, come here for a second." Tifa asked softly.

He looked over at her questioningly. "Why?"

"Just come here."

He did as he was told and inched towards her. She sat on the bed, folding her legs under her. She touched his right arm gently. He winced and moved his arm away from her.

"Let me see it."

"No!"

Tifa sighed inwardly. What was she thinking? She should've done this when he was asleep. "Let me see your arm so I can pop it back in place."

"No!" He replied again, with more aggression.

"Would you rather sit and wait in bed with pain? Or would you rather get most of the pain gone and healed within a week or so?"

"….Fine." He surrendered hid broken arm to her, that she, surprisingly, took a gentle hold of. She felt around where the dislocated bone was and found it. After a lot of groans, hisses, grunts, and the occasional scream, his bone was back in place at his shoulder. "How's that?" She asked.

Yazoo opened his eyes from cringing at the pain coming all at once. "I can move it…but," He tried moving his arm. To his surprise he could move it, but it still hurt. "It hurts like hell."

"Well of course its going to hurt now. So give it some time and you won't feel a thing. Ok?" She began to massage his arm soothingly, to ease some pain. Apparently it was working cause he wasn't complaining in anyway.

Yazoo nodded.

Tifa smiled. "Good."

And as all good moments go, someone barged into the door, interrupting the moment of tranquility. High pitch yells echoed through the room, alerting them of who was there. Yuffie.

"Tifa! Cid tried throwing me off his ship! Do something'!" The ninja whined. She looked at the sight before her and grinned. "Am I interrupting something?" They both looked at each other and back at Yuffie. They were both thinking the same thing. '_What the fuck is she doing here? And what's with the cocky grin?'_

Tifa was the first to speak. She smiled again and shook her head. "Nope. Just trying to heal some broken bones, that's all."

Oh how she just wanted to hit the ninja for thinking such thoughts. But she had to hand it to the young ninja. She _really _knew how to interrupt a moment of peace.

Tifa got off the bed and walked over to Yuffie. "What is it Yuf?" She asked.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you get Cid's message? That A-hole was serious about throwin me off his ship ya know! Vincent had to restrain him from doing so though."

Tifa laughed a bit, then said, "Yeah I got it. He wasn't too happy. So what brings you here?"

Yuffie acted a look of heart broken. "Tifa! You think I would come just for the hell of it? Well…I would have, but I came to see ya!" She peered around Tifa to see Yazoo. "And to see how that but brain is doing. Does he have any materia on him?" Yuffie asked with wide eyes

"No. I don't" Was Yazoo's cold reply. Tifa was beginning to feel that was his normal voice. It sounded so cold and distant. Had something happened to him?

Yuffie's blood boiled. "I didn't ask you, but brain!"

Yazoo now looked over at her with his cold glare. His eyes retracted into slits as he became infuriated. "Well she wouldn't know unless she did a cavity search OR stripped me completely down from head to toe!"

Tifa blushed hard at the idea of doing something like that. Yuffie took a few steps toward him. "How would be able to tell if you didn't just stick em up your ass and said you didn't?"

"Why would you even want the materia? Are you some kind of thief or something?"

"Fuck you!"

"Ok that's enough!" Tifa said as she got in between them. "Yuffie he has no materia ok? Yazoo, just cool it. You not completely healed yet."

Yazoo didn't say anything and Yuffie huffed and said 'whatever'.

This was going to be a _long _recovery for Yazoo. Tifa was in doubt these two would ever get along. At least for the time being.

Tifa dragged Yuffie out the door and downstairs. They went into the living room and sat down. "Yuffie, please. Don't do anything to piss him off. The sooner his wounds heal, the better."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She replied folding her arms and legs, leaning more into the couch, to get a comfortable position.

She swore she acted maybe even sounded more and more like Cid and Barret every time she saw her. "Yuffie-"

"I know! Keep away from the baddie until he's fully recovered." She said with a bit of sarcasm.

Tifa raised an eyebrow and said, "Thanks, but I wasn't going to say that. Yuffie,"

Yuffie paid attention to her at the moment, curious of what she was going to say.

"Cloud's going to be here within the next few days or so. Did you know about any of this?"

Yuffie shook her head violently and shook was evident on her face. "No! who told you? When did they tell you? …And more importantly….What about him?" She gestured upstairs. All these questions were hitting her like a brick. They were coming so fast.

"Um, well Cid told me and he told me this about a few hours ago?" She was a bit questioned with how long ago, but it wasn't that long. She frowned and tilted her head down. "I don't know what will happen. If Cloud wants to kill him. Or it could be the other way around."

Yuffie waited patently for her to finish. Tifa thought about whether or not to say this. It was true. He could want revenge. The way he said that he had no reason to be here if Cloud wasn't. She decided to say it to be on the safe side.

"He could want revenge."

**I think that will do for now. sorry if its too short. I'll be working on the next one when I find my notebook. but for now i need to go to hell. I have a meeting with Satin**

**Yazoo: And what do we do while your gone?**

…**Just sit there and look pretty. R&R plz! Adios!**


	3. Cloud Little Reunion

**Authors Note To You. **

**Please Read!**

**I'm sorry for updating SO late. In all honesty this was supposed to up in September. And I'm not lying, but things have been rough. I've been transferring schools across the state and we're still at it. If you not convinced by this, make it known to you its true, but there's more to it than that. I won't bore you with details since, it's a REALLY long story, and I know most of you are dying to read and have been waiting most patiently if not impatiently. **

**But a fair warning is required.**

**This was written at the end of August and the beginning of September, and I was using and old laptop, I mean this thing was so old it didn't even have spell check on it, and only had the notepad and wordpad…version 1.0 !**

**Yeah it was that old. So if there are any spelling errors or sentence mistakes I'm sorry.**

**And thank you for the reviews. Sorry if I didn't respond or anything.**

**So that's all I have to say. I'm sorry for its lateness, I hope you'll forgive me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

………

**Oh and HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEARS, ONE AND ALL!!!**

**Enjoy! **

Tifa heard the door open but hesitated for a moment, thinking it could just be Yuffie going out for some air. So she relaxed back in her chair.

Yazoo didn't seem to care she was staying. To him it was a vacation away from Yuffie. He just didn't know how Tifa could put up with the young ninja.

Cloud came through the door, his sword sheathed and a box in his arm.

"CLOUD!!!" Yuffie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Have you forgotten?" He retorted with a somewhat sort of scowl.

"No, but I think you forgot you moved. Remember?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He over looked the room, to find no one in sight. Not like he expected to or anything, he was hoping to at least find his friend. "Where's Tifa?"

Yuffie eyed him. "Where are the kids?" She answered his question with another, and smirked when she saw his face narrow.

"I left them with Barret and Cid. They said they wanted stay longer at the Golden Saucer so they took the kids. I didn't feel like staying. So I came back. Now whe-"

"And where were you exactly, hm?" She cut him off with irritated him.

Cloud sighed and shifted his position. "I told you already. We were at the Golden Saucer."

"And you don't even tell Tifa?"

"I DID! I told YOU to tell her for me since she wasn't here!" He shouted.

Yuffie thought for a moment. "I don't remember that."

"That's because you weren't paying attention! Look I don't have time for this. Where's Tifa?"

Yuffie scolded. "As if I'd tell you now that you yelled at me like that." She pouted as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Cloud smacked his forehead. "Yuffie please tell me where she is."

"That sounded more like a demand than a request."

"Forget it! I don't have time for this!" He began to make his way upstairs. Yuffie's brain kicked in and remembrance picked up.

"Cloud wait!" She called. Hopping off the couch and rushing towards the staircase. Cloud looked back at Yuffie. She scurried towards him and stood in front of him, blocking off access upstairs.

"What? Is there something you don't want me to see?"

"Umm...not really."

"Then there's no reason for me not to see it." He tried to ascend up the stairs but Yuffie pushed him back. "You can't! I-I-its..." A light bulb lit up above her head. "It's a surprise!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah! For you. If you see it now, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"I guess, but..." He turned his head down and looked away.

Yuffie had a puzzled expression. "What's wrong?" She raised her hands to grab his shoulders, but no sooner than she did, had he escaped past her barrier and up the stairs.

"AW SHIT!" Yuffie raced after him. When she caught up she tripped him and raced to Yazoo's bedroom. "TIFA!" She shouted. Right after she had done so, Cloud had already recovered and jumped her. A loud thud was heard as the two crashed onto the floor.

Cloud was quick to recover, yet again. He stood and ran to the bedroom.

When he reached it though he stopped dead in his tracks.

Tifa and Yazoo had been talking. Yazoo had been wearing only a white shirt and black pajama pants. Tifa was wearing her usual attire. Both had been sitting on the edge of the bed cross-legged.

They both had stopped their conversation when Cloud was heard at the door. When they turned to see it was him, both were shocked. Though Yazoo was both shocked and a little scared, for some odd reason, his facial expression stayed the same. On the other hand Tifa was just out right shocked ad somewhat happy.

"Cloud!" She exclaimed.

Cloud looked at Tifa, then at the long haired man sitting next to her. Rage built within him. He acted on pure instinct and the built on this young man. On this clone. Sephiroth's clone.

Cloud charged at Yazoo, tackling him off the bed and onto the floor. Yazoo winced.

"Yazoo! Cloud, what are you doing?" Tifa shouted her question, but it was never answered. Cloud didn't respond.

Cloud straddled Yazoo and looked down at him. "What the hell are you doing here? What do you want?"

Yuffie was heard standing at the doorway. She held an apologetic expression when Tifa looked over at her. They both looked over at the sconce before them.

Yazoo didn't respond right away, which only upset Cloud further. Speak dammit!" He pulled his hair, which pulled his head back, giving him access to look over his face.

Yazoo's glowing mako eyes were shifting his pupils back and forth between cat slits and regularly. They wouldn't decide which to choose yet, meaning he was a bit irritated, but not really or he was holding back.

Cloud noticed this and whispered so only he could hear. "Come on. You can't decide for yourself whether or not you want to fight? Yet, you can still hurt innocent people and kill people who are completely defenseless?" Cloud nearly snorted. "You and your brothers are complete cowards!"

Something triggered inside of Yazoo, for anger soon swelled up inside of him and he flipped them over, somehow, so he was now straddling him. Though not as securely.

"NEVER talk about them like that! They were MY brothers! I knew them much better than you!" He retorted back coldly.

Cloud smirked. "Oh really?"

"Cloud! Come on. Just call it quits. He's not going to do anything. He can be a royal pain in the ass, but so are you. He can't even look me in the eye, let alone start a conversation." Yuffie wasn't one to stand up in a bad guy's defense, but this was an exception. Cloud wasn't himself.

Tifa noticed this and kept some thoughts stored in her head for later investigation. Meanwhile trying to stop this feud, before it boiled over to more crucial violence.

"Cloud, please-"

"Mind your own Tifa! This man hurt innocent lives and kidnapped children. And have you forgotten, his brother nearly killed you?" Tifa was a bit taken aback by all of this. She remembered fighting his brother. She remembered that so clear. But she never knew his name.

But that doesn't really matter anymore.

Cloud is being completely not himself. She knew he always gave people a second chance, sometime even a third. But this? This was not him.

"So are you going to decide? Or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Yazoo didn't respond again. Cloud smirked. "Fine."

He pushed Yazoo off and stood up quickly, as did Yazoo. He was completely ignoring Tifa's and Yuffie's shouts and yells of disapproval. He was now merely focusing on Yazoo.

Cloud rushed forward. Yazoo only waited for the oncoming blow. A fist connected with his jaw and Yazoo, head flew back momentarily as he recovered.

His mind was now made up.

Yazoo stepped forward his mako eyes now slit fully and burning with passion.

He and raised his leg in means to kick, Cloud. But backfired when his foot was caught, and twisted in the opposite direction. He took this as an opportunity and twisted his body along with the twist, slamming his other foot into Cloud's cheek, none too gently.

Cloud backed up. He touched his cheek and grinned. "So you can fight. Good."

They glared long and hard at each other.

Yazoo took a few unnoticed steps backwards. Tifa and Yuffie were the only ones who had probably noticed and most likely knew his intentions.

He took another few steps back, but only this time, Cloud caught him. There was a long pause. Pure silence.

Yazoo turned swiftly and exited the room, Yuffie letting him pass. Cloud was unfortunate as Yuffie blocked him off.

"Move dammit!" He shoved Yuffie back and ran passed her as she fell on her bottom.

"Ouchies! Could you be anymore considerate?" She said sarcastically.

"Come on!" Tifa said as she ran by, grabbing Yuffie's are and dragging her along as she tried running with her.

Yazoo was at the stairs. He began descending down them until he felt someone grab at him. He turned around only to be met with Cloud, as he tackled him. For a brief moment they were airborne. They tumbled down. Crashing down nearly every stair, landing on his broken arm, knee, or back. Cloud didn't seem to care about crashing down on the stairs.

He was so focused on trying to fight, or more appropriate kill Yazoo.

Yazoo groaned in pain when their landing had commenced. The shock of both their weight crushing his small frame had sent pain surging down his spine, up his neck, to his head, and circling through his broken arm.

Tifa and Yuffie were at the top of the stairs watching the sconce before them. They both rushed down the stairs.

Cloud straddled Yazoo, trapping his arms under his knees. Yazoo squirmed under the weight. He didn't mind being under a ton of weight. It wasn't as bad as the pain in his arm. It waved through hitting right nerves to make him squirm more.

"Aww, what's the matter? Am I really that heavy? ...Or is there something wrong with you and it hurts?"

Cloud slithered his hands down Yazoo's arms. When he felt Yazoo tense at the touch he smirked. "Perhaps, a strained arm? Sprained? ...possibly, broken?" He said coolly, literally squeezing his arm, making Yazoo scream in pain.

Yazoo gained enough strength to wiggle his good arm free, and punch Cloud dead in the face. Cloud was forced to sit up straight. Yazoo slipped out from under him and kicked his foot in Cloud's chest sending him backwards. Yazoo rose to his feet.

Cloud did as well and glared at Yazoo. Blood was seemed dripping down the corner of his mouth.

Cloud ran up to Yazoo, ramming him into a nearby wall. He pulled his hair back and punched him. He waited until Yazoo looked back up, and punched him again. He sent another blow to his nose. When he was about to send another, Yazoo dodged it, ducking under, and took a step forward before he punched Cloud in the stomach.

Cloud recovered all too quickly and spun Yazoo around before he had to react. He grabbed his bad arm and twisted it behind his back. Yazoo hissed, and before he knew it Cloud slammed his body into the wall again and pressed his body against Yazoo's, for better strength.

Cloud was right up against him and enough to whisper into his ear so no one else could hear but him. "I guess even bad guys have a certain weakness. And seeing as how you react whenever I touch your arm," He said lightly squeezing the said limb, sending a thrill of pain shown in Yazoo's expression. "I'm guessing you broke it, hm?" He chuckled.

"I'll be sure to tell everyone about this one, especially your brothers."

**Authors note**

**How's that for ya? **

**I tried my best on the fight scene and thought up an even better plot than before. :3**

**Cloud found out Yazoo, but what will happen next?**

**Will he kill him? Let him live? Throw him out? No one knows….except…ME!**

**I'll post the next chapter soon. REAL soon. It's already done, but I'm going to use spell check on it and rewrite some sentences. **

**Well thanks for reading. Send some reviews my way and I'll post up the next one! And you can even hold me to that!**


	4. A Small Coversation In NIght's Breakout

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**FINALLY! **

**A long wait revived into a much shorter one!**

**Well anyways here is chapter four as promised, maybe a bit later than I wanted but at least its not another 5 month wait. Sorry if it seems short. I know most of you are going, "What ther hell have you been doing for two weeks, to only be editing, parting?" Well there's two answers to that, 'yes' and 'no.' ; **

**But no details! **

**ANYWAYS...**

**Well we got Cloud's reaction, and he wasn't too thrilled in seeing Yazoo, but what about that last sentence? Seemed kind of creepy to me. That was actually a last minute thing I decided to add into this. I'm starting to get where that's the main plot, and Yazoo's relationship is only the sub plot, but who knows. **

**Well I'm done rambling so please enjoy this short chapter. **

Voices were heard when he awoke.

They were becoming louder. He thought that maybe they were coming towards him.

But then reality had became known to him as all he saw was darkness.

He had been sleeping.

But how?

And when?

He didn't even remember falling asleep.

He tried recollecting his memories.

---------------------------------------------

_Cloud had shoved himself against Yazoo, pinning him to the wall. He was given a small amount of space to whisper into his ear. _

_"I guess even bad guys have a certain weakness. And seeing as how you react whenever I touch your arm," He said lightly, squeezing his arm, sending a thrill of pain shown in Yazoo's expression. _

_"I'm guessing you broke it, hm?" _

_A chuckle came passed his lips. _

_"I'll be sure to tell everyone about this one, especially your brothers." _

_Yazoo's eyes widened. Cloud's grasp on Yazoo soon felt very soft, and then he couldn't feel him at all. _

_A 'THUD' was heard soon after._

_Yazoo turned around to find Cloud laying on the floor, unconsciou. Tifa and Yuffie had rushed to his side at a moment's notice. _

_"He's fine. He just fell unconscious." Yuffie pointed out. Tifa looked up at Yazoo. "How's your arm?" _

_"Huh? O-oh, its fine." He lied. Yazoo hadn't been paying much attention. He was staring off into space thinking, so his answer didn't sound so reassuring to anybody. Yuffie didn't pay much mind to it, she was only more concerned with Cloud as of the moment. Yazoo's arm was in deep pain, and was beginning to throb again. He might have strained it even more, and probably re-broke it._

_Tifa, on the other hand, was a bit skeptical. "Is that so?" _

_He nodded._

_"Do you mind helping us carry Cloud upstairs then?" She asked._

_Tifa watched him carefully. Yazoo hesitated, but obligated. He kneeled down beside Cloud. Tifa and he carried him by his sides and Yuffie carried his legs. When they had lifted him, Yazoo tensed at the extreme pain in his arm. Maybe he wasn't strong enough for this yet? But that didn't stop him. He ignored his body's warnings and struggles._

_They descended up the stairs and into, what he presumed to be 'Cloud's' room. Laying him on the bed, he backed up some._

_"What the hell was wrong with Cloud? This was not him at all!" Yuffie finally spoke up, breaking a cursing silence that had crept through the room._

_Tifa looked down at her unconscious friend. "I don't know. But whatever it was, it wasn't him; Cloud would have never done that." Tifa said, thinking to herself._

_Yazoo finally spoke up after a moment of silence. "It wasn't him."_

_Both Yuffie and Tifa looked bewildered at Yazoo, as if he had just been a stranger walking in unnoticed and adding to their discussion._

_"How would you know? You don't even know him, let alone actually _talked _to him." Yuffie rejected, a bit annoyed at his comment._

_"Because…he said so." He trailed off a bit on the last part and was a bit quiet. He shouldn't have spoken up, should he? _

_They looked at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean?" Tifa asked._

_"Clo-"_

_Yazoo was interrupted when movement was heard, coming from the bed. Cloud was moving around as if he was waking up, but he wasn't._

_When he stopped, the room fell silent again. Tifa turned her head back over at Yazoo, "You were saying?" _

_Yazoo was quiet for a second. Finally he shook his head. "Never mind. We'll talk later when we're alone. My conclusion must not be heard by his ears, in any way."_

_"Why not? And besides that he's still asleep." Yuffie objected._

_"He may be still asleep, but when the average human is asleep, they not only dream, but they use the sounds around them as reference of what they should dream about. If he were to listen to this us then he will use that as his guide, and surely he'll remember. It might not be wise to tell someone these things."_

_He turned and walked towards the door. He was at the doorway when Yuffie began questions him again, stopping him in his tracks._

_"That makes sense, but why don't you want Cloud to know?" She asked._

_"Have you ever wondered why Kadaj grew completely insane?"_

_With that Yazoo walked out._

_He had answered her question with one of his own. But this became more like an answer for them, and yet, they didn't quite know why though. It didn't answer anything but one thing. And one thing was for sure._

_Even though Cloud was once the nicest and probably the most sanest, if Cloud were to find out, he might actually go insane._

_Yazoo walked back downstairs. He felt funny for some reason. As if nothing in the word could stop him, and he had reason as to exactly why he felt this way. He found a very strong erg to sit down and read. And so he had sat on the couch and picked up a nearby book he had been reading over the past week. He opened it and resumed were he left off._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yazoo sighed. '_I must've fallen asleep while reading that book._' He thought, picking himself up off of the couch.

"Yazoo?" Tifa was in the doorway of the kitchen. "I thought you were still sleeping?" She looked at him carefully. His clothes were slightly wrinkled from his nap, his hair was a bit out of place, and his eyes seemed a bit tired still.

Yazoo looked her over. She was now currently sporting her bed wear, a tank top and shorts. Her hair looked damp, maybe from taking a shower. And she looked a bit tired.

They had gotten ready for bed, while he was asleep.

Yazoo shook his head. "No, I had just woken up. You seem ready for bed though." He commented.

Tifa smiled at him. "I guess so, but I just can't sleep for some reason, so I'm just wandering around."

Yazoo gave her a half hearted smile, and slight laugh. "So where's Yuffie?"

Tifa walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "She left, screaming and yelling, throwing a complete tantrum. She got even more upset when she found out you were asleep."

"Is that so?" He could just picture that whole scene within his mind. For some reason Yuffie and him just didn't click. They always seemed to be arguing at something. In the first week he had been here they were even bickering about something. Yazoo smiled at the thought though.

Tifa nodded. "With how she was going about I thought either you would wake up from all the screaming, or she would come and wake you up herself. I guess not though."

"I wonder why?" Tifa and Yazoo both smiled slightly.

They sat in the silence. Both heavily tired. Tifa yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Yazoo suggested, but she waved it off.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't have to work tomorrow, so I guess I could just sleep in."

Yazoo nodded.

Silence seemed to be really popular tonight, for it crept it's way back into the room every time they seemed to talk. Leaking through the cracks and capturing anything that made a sound, silencing anything that could possibly make noise, except for the ticking and of the clock that could eventually throw someone off into a pit of insanity. For it grows very tiresome very soon.

Tifa had filled in those cracks, by speaking up finally. "Yazoo, I'm sorry, you had to go through that with Cloud. He's usually quite gentle. And while he seems cold and bitter at times, he really means nothing by it. He's just too stubborn to give a kind smile once in a while. This was totally unlike him." She started, taking a deep breath before resuming.

"He would give a second chance to the cruelest person that'll walk this earth, sometimes even a third. I remember he gave even Sephiroth a second chance, but just like Sephiroth he screwed it up. Cloud didn't give him another in fear of what he might've done."

Yazoo wasn't too surprised by her answer, or her apology. He even knew this wasn't Cloud. Cloud gave him and his brothers multiple chances, but of course they didn't take them. And would he really want to kill him, when he had done no wrong at all since his return? "I can only imagine why." Tifa had taken that as a response and nodded. Yazoo on the other hand, was thinking out loud. But even so it kept both quiet again as yet again silence took its toll.

Yazoo began thinking through all possible answers. _Could mother be behind this?_ He thought, with a slight panic in his heart.

_No. She wouldn't just be after one soul; she wouldn't take over only one mind to give me a message, that wouldn't be like her. _His pondering only brought up more answers, and those weren't doing much good without questions to go behind and reveal what their up to.

Yazoo stared about the ceiling somewhat in a daze of confusion. This wasn't doing much good to him. All this fuss over something that could've just been from something so delusional. For all he knew Cloud could've had some fake dream the night before and Yazoo was in it, resulting in his reaction to Yazoo's appearance.

Yazoo pushed all these thoughts behind him, and returned back to reality, which seemed calmer than his mind did. He looked to his side were Tifa was, and saw she had fallen asleep, on his shoulder. Apparently she had been more tired than she had said to be.

Yazoo carefully stood up, as not to wake her and began stretching before turning back to her and realizing she probably wouldn't be too astound that she fell asleep on the sofa, the entire night.

Yazoo picked her up gently, in a somewhat awkward cradle; do to the sharp aching in his arm. He did his best not to wake her while carrying her up the stairs. When he had reached her bed, he carefully laid her down and covered her before standing there a moment longer. A little longer than he was supposed to, but long enough to get a glimpse of her rest in a peaceful slumber.

Yazoo then turned to go to his own room until something caught his attention.

"Yazoo…" Yazoo turned around to find that Tifa was only talking in her sleep. But, he waited a moment longer before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

**A****nother note!**

**Ok, sort of strange ending but not too bad. We're one our way to finding out who the culprit is, but if you already know don't speak it. Just keep your mouth shut and wait to see if its right. And if you can't…sew your mouth closed, or discuss it somewhere else. **

**Maybe gamble with it, I don't know, but that's kind of what I would do. **

**So here it is, I basically have the story ready in my mind, but if you could help me out, and come up with some ideas for sub chapters that would be cool.**

**I am currently working on fan art of this and I will post it somewhere soon. So if you would like to see that, message me or something. Also, that you for the reply's, I know I don't respond and I'm sorry. **

**Oh and to one of my reviewers, I'm not too big on Cloud either, some part of me wishes him to hell, but then there would be any Final Fantasy 7, though, but that's how life dictates.**

**Thank you to all my viewers for the reply's and all those who apparently don't reply, or don't have an account, thanks for reading!**


	5. Gunner's Oath

**Hey!!! Lokkie there! Its a new chapter. Okay so i delayed it a whileish longer. I wanted it to be a Valentines present, but...there were some complications and errors that wouldn't stop from popping back up and it was all fucked up.**

**ANYWAYS...**

**This is an semi long chapter. I wanted it to be a bit shorter, and still have some meaning. So...yeah.**

**I suffered a rolled up newspaper to the back of the head from my own mother while writing this!So you you just sit there and read it and enjoy dammit!!!**

Yazoo woke groggily that morning. He felt his head splitting in two and body ached to show

that it was in the same condition.

His throat was so dry and thick. He tried swallowing the invisible lump only to find in roll back to its original place and a bit further up. Sitting up slowly, he took a glance out of the window to see daylight seam its way into life.

-----

The three of them looked at each other in quite. It was like they were talking through telepathy. The way silence filled them without awkwardly and stare at one another made it seem like it was a normal routine. But it wasn't.

Vincent had come over for a visit to check up on things. That's what he says anyways. Tifa doubted that. He came here with Yuffie clinging to his arm grinning from ear to ear. Somehow Tifa knew he didn't come here of free will.

Yuffie had been coming over more frequently since Cloud had been leaving more frequently and she had been a great help. There was a softness in her heart that she couldn't find under all that pride of hers. But that was for the best.

Vincent had been looking at the two girls on either side of him at the kitchen table. He shifted his eyes from Yuffie to Tifa and back again until he finally looked down at the cup of tea he was offered that how not been touched. "So long has he been here?"

Tifa thought for a moment. The silence had been broken so it took her a moment to think of a correct answer. "I would say about a few weeks now, almost a month."

Vincent nodded. "And no signs of any problems?"

She thought about the few times he would harass her whenever she got close to him, or all the sarcasm he would spill out whenever she talked to him. Judging against all that, she shook her head. "Nothing that wouldn't be expected of him."

Vincent looked at her. His red eyes kept a steady gaze on her. "So he's been adjusting to loss..."

Tifa didn't say anything and she held her cup of tea in her hands, letting its warmth comfort her.

Yuffie looked around thinking to herself. Tifa looked at her. "Could you go check on Yazoo? He should be up by now."

Yuffie stared at her friend from the corner of her eye as she still faced the doorway holding her head up on the palm of her hand. Yuffie stood. "Fine. But don't expect me to be nice."

The ninja exited the room. Tifa sighed inwardly. She looked over at Vincent. "So why are you being quiet?" Of course Vincent was quiet. Ninety-five percent of his life consisted of silence, but today had been solitude. He usually spoke a few more sentences than he already. Maybe a few more words as well.

Vincent stared at her, confusion hitting him, and it expressed through his gaze. "Are you sure you want to be harboring him here?"

Tifa stared at her cup of tea. The brown liquid reflecting little light. Tifa seemed to be in thought for a second before she gave a response. "No, but...it feels right. Maybe its not, but maybe he could start a new life. All he needs is a little push."

Vincent stared at her as she picked her head up at met with his gaze. "A little push?" She didn't respond to him, and so he continued. "Maybe so. How was Cloud's reaction?"

Tifa felt a shudder crawl up her spine. "He...wasn't himself."

Vincent nodded when he knew she wouldn't speak another word of it. "I see."

---

Yuffie walked into the room that was currently being used by the clone. He was awake, but it seemed like he wasn't. He was staring out the window as if it were the most amazing thing. She walked up to his bed and brought him back to reality. "Awake?"

She grinned at him in a jokingly manner, but he didn't it find it funny. He glared at her. "You tell me." He replied in sarcasm.

She thought for a moment. "You look dead."

He glared at her, narrowing his eyebrows. After a moment of staring at her, he rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. "Whatever."

Yuffie didn't smile now, as she stared at the clone. "Come on. I'll help you out of bed." Yazoo stared at her demanding an explanation, which she gave. "We're going to get you downstairs."

Yazoo stared at her still. Yuffie smiled and held out a hand. "Come on, I'll help you up and down the stairs."

Yazoo glared at her. "I don't need you help. I can manage on my own."

With that he struggled getting up, straining himself as in the process. He had finally gotten himself to stand on his own two feet. He limped passed the ninja and started his way down the hall and towards the stairs.

He was limping at grasping at the walls in pain. He hadn't moved from the bed in a while and he concluded that his body must've fallen asleep. Even worse was his legs. Every time he tried moving his legs, it was like they were telling his body to wake up and they were stabbing at his body to make a point.

Yazoo grasped the railing tightly with both hands, sliding one hand in front of the other as he tried to get his way down. It had been the first time he tried coming down the stairs on his own and it was the second time he had even come downstairs.

He swore that he would kill the next person who forces him to stay in a bed for almost a month just for a few minor injuries. He would kill the people who gave him these injuries and tried to kill me first. Now that he was alive he would kill every last one of them.

Yazoo's body gave out. He dropped, letting his knees bring him down, and with nothing to collide with, his body flipped forward sending his head sailing for the stairs. He fell down each step, his head colliding with the wall where the stairs cornered around and he fell the rest of the way.

Yuffie watched in amusement as Yazoo bounced down the stairs like a slinky. When he hit the ground she followed him and stood on some steps, only a couple feet from where he was, groaning in pain. She giggled at his misery.

Starting with her, he thought mentally. She would be the first to go.

He glared up at the young ninja who was mocking him. Yuffie stood up and walked down the two steps that loomed over him and walked to his side. She stared at him with her hands on her hips and shook her head. "What was Tifa thinking when she brought you here?"

She picked him up from under his arms and propped him up enough so he could try and stand on his own. Yazoo's legs felt wobbly still. He tried walking steadily behind Yuffie as she lead him into the kitchen.

Upon entering the room, he notice Tifa and another man sitting at the table. "Look who decided to walk down here all by himself Tifa."

Tifa smiled at them as they walked in the room. The other man, that Yazoo had been keeping his eyes on since he walked into the room, didn't respond in any way. He stared at Yazoo with as much emotion as Yazoo gave him. None.

Yuffie had taken her place next to the raven haired man, leaving him to sit next to her and Tifa. Yazoo looked around the table, feeling his muscles tense up at the awkwardness this all created.

"Yazoo," Tifa's voice brought him out of his trance and he looked her way to acknowledge her. "This is Vincent, he's an old friend of ours'." Yazoo looked at Vincent again. Vincent nodded his head up to signal his own quiet way of saying hello. Yazoo just stared at him.

Already he didn't like him.

But, he didn't hate him either.

But...he really didn't like him.

Yazoo's thoughts and opinions on this guy were interrupted by a high pitch voice that made him want to throw something. Yuffie was suggesting ideas to Tifa and Vincent. Ideas about interrogation and questioning.

"Can't we at least ask something about the everything?" She pleaded.

Tifa looked over at Vincent who only shrugged his shoulders. She sighed and looked at Yazoo. "How are you feeling Yazoo?"

Yazoo glared at her. Her constant worrying and concern was annoying him. His head hurt, his body hurt, and the high pinched whining from the younger girl wasn't even trying to help. Yazoo didn't respond to her, and nor was he going to.

"Oh son of a-" Yuffie cried out, at Tifa's benign personal. She looked at Yazoo, with intense stormy eyes. "Why the hell were you trying to bring all chaos to this planet? Were you trying follow in Sephiroth's footsteps?"

"Sephiroth?" Yazoo looked at her, though his emotion didn't show it his voice had sounded a bit confused.

Yuffie raised her voice a little more. "Don't act like you don't know him." Her words were spiteful.

Yazoo stared at her for a period of time before responding. "Never met him." He said in a casual tone.

Yuffie screamed. "Oh hell no! You look like the bastard, you act lie the bastard, and you even tried to destroy the world like the fucking bastard! And yet you can sit here and say you don't even KNOW the bastard!" Yuffie had stood up in her chair, and was now shouting in full tone and the clone, who sat there taking the verbal abuse.

Tifa was startled by Yuffie's outburst. That was the first time she had yelled at the clone with such annoyance. Guess now was the best time to let all her anger out then bottle it in and wait for the worst moment for it to burst. It would be her luck that the ninja would choose her as her target. Worse, she would be the target and they were in public where everyone was a target.

Tifa hesitated at first to speak up. She quickly found her voice and spoke up to the young ninja who looked like she was about to hit the silver hair man. "Calm down Yuffie."

Yuffie looked at her friend with wide eyes. She stared at everyone at the table. Tifa had a worried look on her face, pleading to cool down. Vincent observed the scene before him. And Yazoo was staring nonchalantly at her. He had hoisted his elbow on the table and let his head rest on his knuckles. She took a deep breath before sitting back down in her chair.

Tifa sighed inwardly. She looked at Yazoo. "You don't have to ans-"

"I only said I never met him. I never said I don't know who he is." He interrupted.

"Okay so why didn't you say so before?" Yuffie asked, glaring at him.

"You misinterpreted."

"You bastard!" Yuffie stood out of her chair.

"Yuffie." Tifa stood up and walked over to Yuffie's side. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Come on."

Yuffie didn't take her eyes off of the clone as she followed Tifa out of the room, and out the front door. The two men were all that remained at the table. Yazoo was still staring at the doorway when a voice poured to life.

"Her temper can rise to that of a bull if you keep that up." Yazoo turned his head back to Vincent. The first time he spoke to the clone, and it was a warning.

"Not my problem if she can't handle the truth."

Vincent stared at him. Even though Yazoo couldn't see his facial expression as clearly, he could read his eyes just as good. The man was smiling. It came to a great surprise to Yazoo that a man like this could do such a thing. Of course he'd just met him less than five minutes, but he felt like he'd known this guy for years already.

"Once you're recovered, do you plan on leaving?" Vincent seemed a bit curious as to Yazoo's next move. He seemed to want to know Yazoo's intentions once he was free to leave these people and this Hell that he was forced to live in. He had never seen Hell, but stories say it consisted of pain and torture every second for all eternity. To Yazoo's opinion, if Hell consisted of Yuffie's high pitched screaming every day, then he would turn a new leaf.

Yazoo shrugged. "It would seem most appropriate."

Vincent nodded. "What will you do then?"

Yazoo thought for a moment. He thought for a long moment. A very long moment. He never actually though about it. What would he do once he was clear to go? He stared blankly before bowing his head. "I…haven't thought about it. I…don't…even know what I can do."

It stayed silent for a while. Both were now thinking of what the other had said. Yazoo felt useless, almost as useless as when he lost the fight with Mother. Inside, he also felt anger in boiling. Vincent on the other hand felt pity for the man. A man whose life consisted of nothing, but pain, grief, and violence.

Vincent broke their silence. He felt it was necessary to talk get through to this man. "What goes through your mind when you fight? Is it Jenova? Strategies? Reasons to live?" He would start with simple questions.

Yazoo seemed perplexed on why he would ask a question like that. "D I have to answer?"

Vincent shrugged. "You don't have to answer. It doesn't matter. it's a question to get to know you better." He paused for a moment. "I won't tell Tifa or Yuffie. I won't tell them anything, we'll keep it between us…as one gunner to another."

Yazoo observed him closely for any signs of disbelief. There was none. He sighed inwardly. "What about you? What goes through your mind?"

Vincent nodded. "Fair enough. I can't really say." He said looking up. He was deep in thought as he spoke. "When I'm by myself, it doesn't really matter. I don't necessarily think too much on other things, rather than 'how fast I can shoot him before he shoots me.' But…" Yazoo was processing his information. When he thought the gunman was done, he began thinking. The very second he started though, Vincent continued, which surprised Yazoo all the more. "When I'm with the people I care about, its not just 'how fast can you shoot'…its also 'will they be able to take care of themselves?' and things like their protection over yours is most important then."

Yazoo gazed at him. Vincent seemed to be distant, even though he was looking dead at him for less than five feet away. He felt the gunner to be true to his words. He commended him for that. And for that, he told him his reasons. "Mine aren't as respectable I suppose. My mind fills with anger. They don't have to do anything to me to get mad. They just have to be alive, and then my mind starts thinking of what will happen next." He took a breath. "

Vincent sympathized. "What those who have died by you hand, and those just barely able to be alive?"

Yazoo seemed a bit cold on this subject. "IT doesn't matter to me who I killed and who I should've kill. All that matters is how much you have gained from their death."

"And how much have you gained?" He asked, pushing the limits. He crossed a boundary though, and hew knew he did.

Yazoo glared at him. "How much did you gain?" Was his counter attack.

Vincent felt a stab at the back. This was certainly a man of great respect who needs authority and an identity. Vincent couldn't respond right way to the question. There was no real answer to it. "I've gained the ability to reflect on why I would fire a gun at the innocence." Was all he could respond with. "What about yourself? What have gained? What have you accomplished?"

Yazoo thought. He didn't gain anything. But, he did accomplish something. "I haven't gained anything. I've got nothing in return for my deeds." He said coolly. "But," He paused for a second, then continued. "I have accomplished what I came here to do."

Vincent encouraged him to continue. "And what would that be?"

Yazoo looked down at the table. "I had only come here on Kadaj's will. His job was to act a corpse to carry Mother's will. Loz and I were just used to help protect him, and escort him to Midjar. My job was to ensure he carried out Mother's will. And that he did. That is my accomplishment."

Vincent seemed to take this to heart. He stood up and walked around the table towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch, and tensed up. "You don't have to feel pressured to do anything. Tifa won't allow herself or anyone else to do such a thing.." He started walking towards the doorway. "And don't let Yuffie cut through your last nerves either."

He walked out of the kitchen, and Yazoo could soon hear the muffled sound of the front door close.

Yazoo felt at ease when the man had left the room. He high commended the man for his honorable actions and motives, but that didn't change a thing.

He still didn't like him.

**MY NOTES!!!!!!!! **

**You all better be fucking grateful,,. I have a bump on my head from a rolled up newspaper...How the FUCK do you get a bump on the head from a newspaper!?!?!?**

**2 words...leprechaun reincarnate**

**If you speak about the leprechaun in my house, you ass is out the window, down two stories and set on fire. **

**Anyways, this chapter came to me when i was in class sleeping. I suddenly woke up shouting prophanity. I'm taking a new direction with this story, so it will take longer to write. I have abandon my previous ideas, and turning it over the other way.**

**NOW!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!...hall get your chapter. It will involve a lot more Tifa and Yazoo, and less Vincent!!! **


End file.
